basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of Basilicus Prime
Listed are the highlights of interstellar civilization in the galaxy. These are only the highlights and only events that had interstellar impact are listed. The following dates are listed as GST. The current time is 22148 GST or 34980-09-61 3:71:71 DT Timeline Early life *c.−9,570,000,000 GST (− billion DT): Beginning of the Universe. *c.−9,000,000,000 GST (− billion DT): Various prehistoric species of blovion evolve as the first forms of life in the galaxy. *c.−5,000,000,000 GST (− billion DT): Rovese colonies, the first organic structures to provide growth limitations on early blovion, first emerge somewhere in the Delta Mitra star system. First era/Antheonic era (c. −4.5 billion GST to −2 billion) *c.−4,500,000,000 GST (− billion DT): Antheons evolved and civilized on Planet Eon, of the Antheon System. *c.−4,000,000,000 GST (− billion DT): The Antheonic exodus. Antheons leave their home Planet Eon for the planet Buvios, presumably to avoid a cataclysm. *c.−3,999,500,000 GST (− billion DT): First attempt at interstellar travel through relative reversal. The Antheons arrive in the Ovar System. *c.−3,999,000,000 GST (− billion DT): First wave of colonization. Over 2,000 worlds are terraformed under relative reversal technology. *c.−3,998,500,000 GST (− billion DT): First evidence of early Latinians evolving in the Basilicus Prime Galaxy in Vaticania Alpha I System (coming soon). *c.−3,000,000,000 GST (− billion DT): Antheonic Rings are invented and construction is spread throughout the galaxy. Silent era (c. −2 billion GST to 0 GST) *c.−2,000,000,000 GST (− billion DT): Antheonic Ring construction, terraformation, and exploration suddenly ceases. Antheons remain settled and stable. *c.−200,000,000 GST (− million DT): Antheons disappear, leaving behind the Antheonic Rings and Vessels of Gold and Silver. Second era/Ancient era/Helic era (c. 0 GST to 17,000 GST) *c. 0 GST ( DT): Helics activated the first Antheonic Ring since the disappearance of the Antheons *c. 100 GST ( DT): First sighting of the Destroyer *c. 6,500 GST ( DT): Helics encounter several species in their journey and begin setting up alliances in what would later be called the Ancient Covenant. *c. 7,000 GST ( DT): Helics formalize a process on exposing sentient species into interstellar status and create standard systems of measurement and mapping. Many systems created in this time are still used by major civilizations through the present. This was the first time Helics began referring to the galaxy as “Basilicus Prime”. *9,104 GST ( DT): Joshua creates Genesehres II-V with permission from the original Genesehres Council using the Atom-Generator. *10,015 GST ( DT): The War of the Ancients begins. *10,016 GST ( DT): The War of the Ancients ends. *12,647 GST ( DT): The Dark Time begins. *c. 13,150 GST ( DT): A small group of Forseers are transported to Jijitris, while a few hundred Kelosians are transported to Aragithia. *15,110 GST ( DT): The Second War of the Ancients occurs. *15,114 GST ( DT): The Second War of the Ancients ends, the Atom-Generator is destroyed and outlawed. Third era/Highlord era (c. 17,000 GST to 22,000 GST) *c. 17,000 GST ( DT): Highlords leave Crystaldeep for the Highlord System after a tragedy that nearly wiped the species out *18,868 GST ( DT): The Vendian Empire is formed in Crystaldeep. *19,147 GST ( DT): The Dark Time ends with the creation of the Albian spacecraft Startide. *19,347 GST ( DT): First Redemption War begins. *19,390 GST ( DT): Destroyer devours eight sentient worlds *19,560 GST ( DT): The Ancestor (of ) leaves Crystaldeep with Antheonic assistance. Kelosian civilization remains a type D civilization and would later independently develop spacefaring technology. *c. 20,000 GST ( DT): Highlords are exposed to interstellar society by the Helics and begin their own series of exploration, including assisting their distant evolutionary cousins the Kelosians on Crystaldeep in what was called the Arcane Council. *20,382 GST ( DT): The Kingdom of Cresia, which later becomes the Cresian Empire, is founded. *20,432 GST ( DT): Isenel and Hurion are officially named the Queen and King of the Highlord System. *21,538 GST ( DT): The Cresian Empire is absorbed by the Vendian Empire. *21,635 GST ( DT): The lesser ancestors create the Hollowstar System. *21,858 GST ( DT): Refugees from Hollowstar arrive on Peresedas. *21,867–21,840 GST ( – DT): Highlords inadvertently expose the Dweii to interstellar society. *21,492 GST ( DT): Forseers achieve space travel, and become a type C civilization. *21,650 GST ( DT): Forseers achieve interstellar travel, and become a type B civilization. *21,800 GST (34410 DT): The Borvari discover the Antheonic Rings, and become a type B civilization. *21,901 GST ( DT): Negatron creates the Quord System. Modern era/Fourth era/Kelosian era (from c. 22,000 GST) *21,940 GST ( DT): Colonists from the Malegus System arrive in the Hollowstar System. *21,972 GST ( DT): The Woog depart from Crystaldeep and settle in the Notillius System. *21,997 GST ( DT): The Arrqs preemptively invade the Kelos System taking the interstellar community by surprise. *21,998 GST ( DT): The Arrqs are driven out of the Kelos System by an alliance of Kelosians, Highlords and Helics. Kelosian civilization becomes a type B civilization. *21,999 GST ( DT): The Cresii begin their migration and leave the Kelosian System. *22,001 GST ( DT): The Cresii arrive at the Cresian System, settling in Cresia. *22,009 GST ( DT): Nivallan System is settled by Communications Plus, Inc. *22,020 GST ( DT): Rannellan Party leaves the Kelosian System and starts a civilization in the Rannellan System. *22,105 GST ( DT): Helic Civil War begins between Puritans and Inversities. *22,110–22,111 GST ( – DT): Congressional War between Redemptionists and the Congress of Crystaldeep. *22,110 GST ( DT): First sign of life in the Kirr Sector *22,110 GST ( DT): The Warped Wars occurs. Warped species spread across Aragithia. *22,110 GST ( DT): The Waterbe discover interstellar travel. *22,134 GST ( DT): The inhabitants of the Hollowstar System harness the power of the Pixie Star to stabilize their society. *22,146 GST ( DT): Nivall Incident. Congress of Crystaldeep demands trade embargo on Rannella System creating a siege of the system. *22,146 GST ( DT): achieve space travel and become a class C civilisation. *22,147 GST ( DT): Destroyer reportedly seen at the edge of Basilicus Prime. Tensions begin to grow as it approaches... *22,147 GST ( DT): achieve interstellar travel and become a class B civilisation. The Kirr find a rogue Antheonic Ring. The Aman, also natives of Aedor, are banished into the Darkworlds Sector *22,148 GST ( DT) present: The Battle of the Lost Planet *22,148 GST ( DT) present: All Latinian Imperia contribute ships to a fleet, which is supposed to find new galaxy. This means that the Latinians are standing with one foot in being a Type B civilization, with the other in being a Type A civilization. *22,148 GST ( DT) present: Destroyer eats Shraak VII, but strangely does not eat the sun. Basilicus Prime